A hard way to get gorgeous
by FFraspberry
Summary: Heather decides to have a day to herself at Playa del Losers, after she was eliminated from All Stars. But, what if Alejandro somehow interrupts Heather's beauty treatment? AleHeather oneshot.


**Hey, sorry for not updating my other fics. I'm really trying to update Volcano Takes Away, LA Brings Back (I'm just rewriting the next chapter lots of times), I'm also writing the next chapter for Love Brought Drama, but I also have no inspiration. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Total Drama or it's characters.**

I can't say I liked being eliminated, but that's not the worst part. The worst part is HOW I got eliminated. Being flushed down a giant toilet with the guy you loved (well... Still love) laughing at your face. That was humiliating! But I can do nothing about it, it was four weeks ago. Anyways, I got over it... But that doesn't mean Alejandro isn't a dead man when he comes back.

In this four weeks I spent in Playa del Losers I had no time to myself. So, today I'll have a day all to myself. No thinking about Alejandro, no Sierra stalking me and no other losers talking to me. JUST MYSELF!

Today I'll make a skin treatment to make my skin even more perfect then it already is. I'll also make a hair treatment, but that's now new at all. Since that... Accident in the final three of Total Drama Island I started taking care of my hair more often than before (like, everyday).

I took of my clothes, put on my robe, applied the cream on my face and the produts in my hair. I put a bathing cap in my hair, just for it not to get all screwed up. I started reading how much time I'll have to stay with the creams. It's saying 'Stay with the creams on for half and hour, don't remove them in any circumstance. After this time pass, you may wash your hair and take the creams off of your face. Finally, you will look like an runway model!' .(that's what the site says). Okay, two hours. I was about to start reading a magazine when my cellphone rang. It's Lindsay.

"What do you want Lindsiot?" I asked her.

"Hannah! Jalapeño was eliminated!" Said Lindsay, sounding exited. Jalapeño? What?

"Who the hell is Jalapeño?" I asked her.

"You know, that hot guy that you threw down a volcano some seasons ago... The same guy that got you eliminated in All Sta-"

"Oh, I got it. Alejandro. What's up with him?" I said trying to sound like I don't care.

"He wants to talk to you, I'm taking him to your room so you two can talk alone" she said happily. S*it! He can't see me like this!

"No! Lindsay! Don't take he here! Lindsay? Lindsay?"

Too late. She hung up the phone. I have to wash my face and my hair. _ Stay with the creams on for half an hour, don't remove them in any circumstance_. What will happen if I take them off? Will my skin get red? Or full of wrickles? And my hair, will it get curly? Or even worse, will it get... Opaque? No, I defiantly don't wanna find out. I have to hide somewhere...

"Hannah?" I heard Lindsay screaming from outside my room's door. "I'm here with Alberto. Can we come in?" Oh my God... What do I do now? Then I noticed. The door is unlocked. I'm in panic. Without thinking, I jumped out of the window. I'm lucky my room is in the first floor of the hotel, otherwise I would be screwed up.

"She's not here Lindsay" I heard Alejandro saying.

"Oh, no problem! There's some tables near her room's window and the pool. We can wait there, so we see when she comes back" Lindsay said. Alejandro agreed, they got out of my room. I looked behind me to see the tables near the pool they were talking about.

I quickly climbed up a tree near the pool and also near some tables and hid behind some leaves. This must be one of the mist stupid things I've ever did. Another bad part is that my room is close to the pool area, where the rest of the cast stay. Great, no one noticed me. I watched as Alejandro and Lindsay sat down in a table very close to my tree and very close to the pool. That's when I noticed that my tree is almost inside the pool. But no problem.

"So, Jalapeño, what will you and Helen talk about?" Lindsay asked. Seriously, this Jalapeño, Alberto, Hannah and Hellen thing is really annoying.

"I'll tell her how I really feel about her. I've been holding this feelings for too long and I don't wanna hold it any longer" Alejandro said. "How do you feel about Hannah?" Lindsay asked him. Oh, that's something I need to listend.

"I feel like I need her more than everything. The whole year I stood in the robot suit, all I could think about was her gorgeous face, how her dark hair falls perfectly down her shoulders, the way her eyes make the stars look like they're not shining when she glares at me and how they get soft when I compliment her. After I eliminated her in All Stars, I immediatly regreted it. I still regret it, that game is nothing without her, it feels... Empty. Everything without her feels empty. Heather is everything to me, I've never felt like this towards someone until I met her. She light up my life, she is my reason of living. She's mean and rude, but at the same time she is lovely and delicate-"

The moment he said 'delicate', the branch I was sitting on broke and I fell inside the pool. By that, all eyes were on me, including Alejandro's and Lindsay's. This is so lame! I put my head up to breathe and half of the people in there started laughing. I got out of the pool and touched my face, all of the cream was gone! My hair was now exposed, but thankfully it was just a little wet. Then I noticed everyone stopped laughing at me, they were only staring right now. I'm probably looking horrible!

Alejandro walked up to me "Heather, you're looking... Gorgeous" he said.

"Look, I'm not in mood to your jokes right now, okay." I said starting to walk away, but he grabbed my wrist and handed me his phone, for me to use it as a mirror.

I looked at my face and gasped. I was really gorgeus! My skin was smooth, my hair was tottaly perfect. I guess that everything that happened took kind of half an hour. That's what I call luck. "See how gorgeous you are?" Alejandro said as he pulled me into a kiss, that was about to become a make out section when a blond green eyed girl from Total Drama Revege Of The Island interrupted it. Dakota, I think. "Heather" she called. I pulled away from Alejandro breathing hardly "What?" I answered. "How you got your hair and skin to look so perfect? What's your secret?" She asked happily. "Believe me, it's not worth the sacrifice" I replied before I started kissing Alejandro again.

**So, that's another pointless fic like How I Met His Mother.**

**Hope you liked it. Reviews are welcome :)**


End file.
